


Meeting Place

by Owl_song



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU where Lily lived, F/M, Poetry, don't really know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_song/pseuds/Owl_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she is very old, Lily comes back to hogwarts, to the edge of the lake, where James and she would always meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Place

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing poetry. I know it's a bit weird, and I can't really explain why I do it. This is the only place i've ever shared my poems, so please review, if you have the time.

There she sat, beside the water's edge,  
A ghost in all but substance;  
So faded by time, it seemed as though  
It had never passed at all.

A quiet place, hidden from ouside eyes,  
Where they would come to sit  
Beneath the willow, watching summer light  
Fade through jaded branches.

So easy to fall back, into soft grass  
And into days now lost,  
Though all she saw were pale reflections.


End file.
